Fairy Tale Land the Adventure Begins
by UniAmanda
Summary: Join Madiline and her Brother and Sister on a quest to protect Fairy Tale Land from the evil dragon Nikaiun.


Hi my name is Madeline and boy have I a story for you. Me, Mat, and Matilda (there my brother and sister) were in the Fairytale woods one Friday Afternoon and I found these weird rocks. They were shaped as fairy tale creatures. 'Hey Madeline what do you have there?' asked my sister Matilda. 'There rocks shaped as fairy tale creatures' I replied. I picked up the one with the centaur and it started to glow. My sister and brother picked up the unicorn and Phoenix stones they started to glow too then out of nowhere came a porthole. Matilda ran in it with her stone then Mat fallowed her. I picked up the rest of the stones. 'Hey wait up' guys I yelled. When I got threw the porthole me and my sister and brother where in a beautiful world. I have never seen anything like it before. 'Greetings young heros' said a centaur. 'Awwwwwwww!' yelled Mat and Matilda. 'My name is Galamin, I've been waiting for you three. 'Huh what do you mean?' I asked. 'I mean you are the new protectors of Fairy tale land if you will except this quest'. said Galamin. 'Galamin where are you' said a boy I've never seen before. 'Im over here Reko' yelled Galamin. 'Reko is my partner, we were the protectors of fairy tale land but I am too old and Reko needs to get back to the human world'. said Galamin sadly. 'Im going to miss protecting the land, but as I said im too old and will die soon. That is why Reko has to go back to his world.' he said. ' We have been partners for 2 years I came here when I was 12 just like you are Madeline, now im 14.' said Reko quietly . 'I have a question Mr. Centaur' said Matilda 'Call me Galamin or Gala' he said. 'Ok Galamin um what exactly are we here for?' ask Matilda. 'Haven't you been listening at all Matilda' I said rudely. 'Sorry but im confused' she sadly. 'And yes for your information I have been listening Madeline she said smartly. 'You are here to protect the land from Nikaiun the evil elf dragon. He was a forest elf but he wanted to have power he did a terrible deed by killing Draco the mighty dragon in doing so he took Draco's body and now looks like a dragon. Nikaiun was a very good friend of mine until he killed my.. (paused). Galamin did not continue so Reko did it for him. 'What Gala meant is that Nikaiun killed his wife and two foals', said Reko sadly.' Ever since that day he swore an oath Galamin would either kill or be killed by Nikaiun.' he said calmly. 'Im sorry Galamin I said looking at the ground. 'Hey what are these glowing rocks for anyway? Said Mat. 'Oh those are the different creatures you can choose from.

Choose carefully because as soon as you pick one that's your partner until he/she is dead or you die. Galamin said. 'So how are you dying Galamin you look healthy?'Matilda said. 'Matilda that's not nice to say' I said. 'Its quite alright Madeline I don't mind' Galamin said. 'The reason I am dying is from poison and old age I am almost 900 years old.' he said. ' Im sorry Galamin' said all three at the same time. 'Don't be at least im dying for my oath Galamin said smiling. 'But how were you poisoned you look so healthy' I said. I was shot by a evil bow by Nikaiun about two days ago and I am hurting very bad right now. Just then Galamin fell down and was sounding as if he were in a lot of pain. 'GALAMIN!' yelled Reko. 'What's the matter with him?' I asked quickly. 'The poison its taking effect '! Yelled Reko. 'Get Reko through the porthole before it closes ' said Galamin in lots of pain. Matilda started crying so did Reko and Mat. Then I started to cry and I just let it out and went over to Matilda and held her in my arms. We cried together because we did not know what to do. Mat made Reko let go of Galamin took him over to the porthole and pushed him into it and then it closed. Galamin said 'when ever you kids need my help just to call my name and ill try to be there for you as my spirit, then Galamin stopped crying out in pain and all three of us looked at him he was dead. I found a shovel and we took turns digging a hole to barie him. It was the most sadist day of my life I thought to myself. After we berried him I dumped all the rocks out on the ground from my bag then said come pick your partner I told the other two. They came over and looked at the rocks. 'I still want the unicorn' said Matilda quietly. 'I still want the Phoenix' said Mat with a little smile on his face. 'Okay pick the rocks up and they will glow again. So Matilda and Mat picked up there rocks and the rocks started to glow. I picked up the one that looked like a Centaur again and the stone had started to glow to. All of a sudden there was a light next to me and a Centaur appeared. Just then there was a light by Mat and his phoenix was there. Then the same light went by Matilda and her unicorn was there. 'Hello my name is Blazein ' said the Phoenix. 'And my name is Lila' said the unicorn. ' My name is Natherio' said the centaur. 'We are your partners that you have chosen. 'Hello my name is Madeline and this is Mat and Matilda' I said surprisingly. 'Yes we know.' said Natherio with a smile on his face. 'Galamin and Reko said there were coming down here to get the new protectors of are world'. Said Lila. 'Where is Galamin?' asked Blazein.' How do you know Galamin. 

I asked. 'I thought he was down here with you kids and Reko' said Natherio. 'Galamin is my father' added Natherio. I looked at him with confusion. 'I thought Reko said that Galamin's wife and two foals were killed bye. 'Natherio answered before I finished my question. ' yes that was my mother and my brother and sister they were killed I survived with my father, I was older that the other two they didn't have a long life they were just born when Nikaiun killed them. My mother died trying to save them'. When me and my father got home every body that we knew was dead except Blixen my dads brother his body was not there. People say that he joined the evil scumbag Nikaiun. I don't think he would never do a thing like that I think he went as a prisoner.' 'Hey so what happen to GALAMIN' said Lila rudely. ' Well he um well' said Mat. 'SPIT IT OUT' yelled Lila. ' He was poisoned by Nikaiun and he died about a hour ago' I said looking at the ground again. 'Where is Reko'? said Natherio looking as he was about to cry. He went threw the porthole before Galamin died.' I said patting Natherio on his arm. 

'Hey Lila why do you yell so much?' asked Matilda. 'Well its just the way us unicorns are' she said pawing at the ground. ' Maybe we should get going on our journey' I said looking at Natherio. 'Yes we still have a lot to do and so little time hop on Madeline' he said staring at me. 'Ok ' I said surprisingly . Natherio bent down and I climbed up on his back. Just then there was an evil laugh. 'Ha so this is the bunch of idiots that pathetic Galamin choose to be the new heros to bad it was there first and last day of being alive!' said Nikaiun with a evil laugh. 'I will never allow you to harm these humans Nikaiun' said Natherio filled with anger. Just then I realized that I was very scared. 'You are very brave like you father was Natherio, but I killed Galamin and you will end in the same fate!' said Nikaiun. 'Attack my goblins and trolls, destroy the new protectors and there pathetic partners'. Just then a voice came out of know where. 'Howling Blaster!' yelled a very big white wolf. All of a sudden there was a blue laser coming out of its mouth and it hit the trolls and goblins then they all disappeared. 'You are a fool Noah for interfering!' yelled Nikaiun at the wolf. 'You should know best from anybody that I still have a lot of tricks up my fur Nikaiun ' said the wolf smiling. 'I'll have my revenge Noah, one of these days you shale die from my claws'. Nikaiun said. 'Yah and you say it all the time to me but you have never been able figure out how to do it have you?' the wolf said laughing. Then the big Dragon disappeared. 'Well that settles him for a while' said the wolf smiling. My name is Noah and im a warnog it's a wolf like creature but with magic. 'Hello Noah how are you doing this morning'? Asked Natherio. 'Fine and im sorry about your dad he was a brave centaur' Noah said. Me and my brother and sister were speechless. Than I said ' so who are you I mean that I know your name but where did you come from'? 'I live just beyond that hill and I must get going back to my pack ' he said in a hurry. We all said goodbye and thank you for saving us. Then the huge wolf disappeared over the hill. 'It will be dark soon and we wasted a hole day that we could have spent starting for the wizard tower' said Natherio grumpily.

'Well at least its not are fault I mean we where saved by a talking wolf and I mean it was a very big day for us coming here' I said to him. 'Well lets make a camp' said Blazein. 'I call building a fire!' About an hour later Mat, Lila, Matilda, and Blazein were all asleep. 'Are you alright'? I asked staring at Natherio. 'I thought you were asleep' he replied. I got up and walked over to him. 'Do you want to talk Natherio because I've always been a good listener and maybe I can help make you feel a little better'. I asked him with a smile on my face. All Natherio was look at me and gave me a small ill be ok look. 'You want to know something I lost both my parents we I was eight years old. They were killed by a car thief. I live with the

I asked. 'I thought he was down here with you kids and Reko' said Natherio. 'Galamin is my father' added Natherio. I looked at him with confusion. 'I thought Reko said that Galamin's wife and two foals were killed bye. 'Natherio answered before I finished my question. ' yes that was my mother and my brother and sister they were killed I survived with my father, I was older that the other two they didn't have a long life they were just born when Nikaiun killed them. My mother died trying to save them'. When me and my father got home every body that we knew was dead except Blixen my dads brother his body was not there. People say that he joined the evil scumbag Nikaiun. I don't think he would never do a thing like that I think he went as a 

pg 2

prisoner.' 'Hey so what happen to GALAMIN' said Lila rudely. ' Well he um well' said Mat. 'SPIT IT OUT' yelled Lila. ' He was poisoned by Nikaiun and he died about a hour ago' I said looking at the ground again. 'Where is Reko'? said Natherio looking as he was about to cry. He went threw the porthole before Galamin died.' I said patting Natherio on his arm.

'Hey Lila why do you yell so much?' asked Matilda. 'Well its just the way us unicorns are' she said pawing at the ground. ' Maybe we should get going on our journey' I said looking at Natherio. 'Yes we still have a lot to do and so little time hop on Madeline' he said staring at me. 'Ok ' I said surprisingly . Natherio bent down and I climbed up on his back. Just then there was an evil laugh. 'Ha so this is the bunch of idiots that pathetic Galamin choose to be the new heros to bad it was there first and last day of being alive!' said Nikaiun with a evil laugh. 'I will never allow you to harm these humans Nikaiun' said Natherio filled with anger. Just then I realized that I was very scared. 'You are very brave like you father was Natherio, but I killed Galamin and you will end in the same fate!' said Nikaiun. 'Attack my goblins and trolls, destroy the new protectors and there pathetic partners'. Just then a voice came out of know where. 'Howling Blaster!' yelled a very big white wolf. All of a sudden there was a blue laser coming out of its mouth and it hit the trolls and goblins then they all disappeared. 'You are a fool Noah for interfering!' yelled Nikaiun at the wolf. 'You should know best from anybody that I still have a lot of tricks up my fur Nikaiun ' said the wolf smiling. 'I'll have my revenge Noah, one of these days you shale die from my claws'. Nikaiun said. 'Yah and you say it all the time to me but you have never been able figure out how to do it have you?' the wolf said laughing. Then the big Dragon disappeared. 'Well that settles him for a while' said the wolf smiling. My name is Noah and im a warnog it's a wolf like creature but with magic. 'Hello Noah how are you doing this morning'? Asked Natherio. 'Fine and im sorry about your dad he was a brave centaur' Noah said. Me and my brother and sister were speechless. Than I said ' so who are you I mean that I know your name but where did you come from'? 'I live just beyond that hill and I must get going back to my pack ' he said in a hurry. We all said goodbye and thank you for saving us. Then the huge wolf disappeared over the hill. 'It will be dark soon and we wasted a hole day that we could have spent starting for the wizard tower' said Natherio grumpily.

'Well at least its not are fault I mean we where saved by a talking wolf and I mean it was a very big day for us coming here' I said to him. 'Well lets make a camp' said Blazein. 'I call building a fire!' About an hour later Mat, Lila, Matilda, and Blazein were all asleep. 'Are you alright'? I asked staring at Natherio. 'I thought you were asleep' he replied. I got up and walked over to him. 'Do you want to talk Natherio because I've always been a good listener and maybe I can help make you feel a little better'. I asked him with a smile on my face. All Natherio was look at me and gave me a small ill be ok look. 'You want to know something I lost both my parents we I was eight years old. They were killed by a car thief. I live with the

most stupidest people in the world I hate them. Matilda never really new mom and dad cause she was only two when it happened, And Mat was only seven. I also lost my older brother Diago he was almost thirteen when he disappeared about a month after my parents died. People said he died or was kidnaped. That is why I hate my foster parents. I think there the reason my brothers gone.' I said finally finished. Natherio just looked at me and the said ' I know someone named Diago and he is a human his partner is a forest elf named Unishi. They live over by the wizard tower. He came here with Reko and a human girl name Amy her partner is a fairy named Starfire .' 'Then I said ' If you ever need someone to talk to Im open any time and will listen. Natherio smiled and then I laid down and fell asleep. The next morning Natherio woke me up and said it was time to start heading to wizard tower. He bent down and helped me on his back. Mat and Matilda were on Lila and Blazein was flying above us. We were halfway there when I seen something in the bushes. 'What was that?' I asked. 'I don't know and don't want to lets go' said Lila. 'Its probably a mouse' said Blazein who just landed next to Lila. 'I am going to check it out Madeline you will have to get off my back so you wont get hurt. 'Ok ' I answered. Then I jumped off his back. Natherio went over to the bush and reached in and grabbed what looked like a pixie by its neck and brought it back and said 'it is a spy for Nikaiun'. 'Im not a spy im not a spy' said the pixie. 'Pixies are the most untrustworthy creatures in Fairy Tale land that's why there not on the rocks you found' said Natherio. 'He's so adorable' said Matilda. 'Can I hold him or her or whatever it is'. 'No' said Blazein. 'There mind controllers, as soon as a human touches a pixie it takes over the humans mind. 'Hey look over there pointing over by this big rock there's a big bird cage and its empty' I said looking and Natherio with a smile. ' Lets put this creature where he belongs' said Natherio. I ran over to the cage and brought it back to him. Natherio put the pixie in the cage and shut the door and locked it. 'Im not a spy im not a spy' said the pixie. 'My name is Pix and im not a spy not a spy'. 'Should we leave him here?' I asked. 'No Nikaiun would find him and let him out. Then Pix would tell him what he heard from us. Better to take him with us to the wizard tower and the great wizard can deal with him' said Natherio. I got back on Natherio's back and then we were off to the wizard tower. We were almost there when I seen Noah and his pack running down the hill. 'What are they doing' I asked Natherio. 'Hunting' replied Lila. 'Are we there yet Madeline' asked Matilda. I looked at Natherio and he said 'almost'. About twenty minutes later we arrived at wizard tower. I still was holding on to the cage who held Pix when a wizard appeared. 'I see you three are the new protectors of Fairy Tale land' the wizard said with a smile. 'My name is Nickademus and I am a wizard' he said. 'Hello my name is Madeline and this is Mat and that's Matilda' I said starring at the wizard. 'Cool wand' said Mat. 'Its not a wand Mat it's a staff' said Blazein before Nickademus could answer. 'Oh sorry cool staff' he said smartly with a embarrassed look on his face. The wizard just laughed at him. I handed him the cage with the pixie in it. 'He was spying on us Nickademus' I told him.

. 'Well he we 

answer to me later but for now you should rest than later will have a party in your honor' Nickademus said looking at the cage. 'Unishi where are you' called a

familiar voice. 'Diago' I thought to myself. Just then a big elf was looking strait into my eyes. 'Diago this human girl has the same eyes as you' said the elf. Then the human kid caught up with the elf and said 'Madeline what are you doing here'? He flung his arms around my neck then said 'I thought I would never see you again. I've mist you so much how did you get here and why did you leave. 'I came here when I ran away from the foster home and I came here with my new friends who ran away too. We came across these weird rocks and a porthole opened that's when Reko, Amy, and I went in it and wound up here. But I never expected the new protectors of Fairy Tale Land to be my two sister's and my brother' said Diago. I just smiled at him. Natherio and Unishi were staring at each other like they haded each other. Then they started to fight and Matilda and I screamed. 'Stop it Natherio' I yelled. 'Unishi behave' said Diago. 'What's going on here' a girls voice appeared out of nowhere. 'Starfire will you please stop these guys before the hurt someone' the girl said. 'Friendship Dust' yelled a tiny Fairy. Then Natherio looked at the fairy and said 'your very brave for interfering little fairy or very stupid'. 'Natherio please don't fight with the elf' I cried. ' Im sorry Madeline I guess I wasn't thinking' Natherio said trying to comfort me. 'Unishi im very disappointed in you attacking my sisters partner' said Diago. 'I don't like him I want him to leave' said Unishi with a mad look on his face. 'Fine you want me to leave then ill leave' said Natherio he started walking away. 'Natherio come back' I yelled to him. 'No that ungrateful elf wants me to leave ill leave even if your not coming with me' said Natherio about ten feet away. 'You two stay with Diago' I said looking at Mat and Matilda. 'Bye' I said to all three of them then I caught up with Natherio. 'I thought you weren't coming with me' said Natherio bending down for me too get on him. As soon as I got on his back he went so fast It seemed as if I was on a jet. Then I said ' of course im coming with you are my partner'. Then we were on are way to Unicorn Valley. About two hours later we weren't far away form Unicorn Valley and we heard that evil laugh again. 'Ha ha ha ha your alone with that human girl. Good that will make things easier for me to destroy you and the child. But how should I do it? Oh I know the same way I killed you mother. No no I think I let you suffer like your father. No I kill the girl first. And before Nikaiun could finish I opened my big mouth and said ' You wont kill me because im way to smart'. 'QUITE FOOL' yelled Nikaiun. ' I WILL DESTROY YOU SOMEDAY. Trolls, goblins, and my new slaves werewolves attack that centaur! Kill him bring me his head. Oh bring the girl to me for my supper tonight I think im in the mood for fresh human flesh' Nikaiun said with a evil laugh. 'Run Madeline werewolves are the meanest creatures in all of Fairy Tale Land' Natherio said to me as though he was afraid. Then Natherio ran at the goblins and trolls then said 'Hove Crusher' then there was a earthquake. And then the goblins and trolls fell into the ground but the werewolves ran at Natherio and five of them seemed as if they were distracting him. Then all of a sudden a werewolf grabbed me around the waste and I screamed. ' Madeline 'Natherio yelled.

Then the werewolf that had me disappeared. I don't now what went on next because I was unconscious. I woke up and I was in a cage. It looked like I was in a dungeon. 'Well bought time you woke up little human you have been knocked out for about three hours' said a voice. I looked around and seen a centaur that looked like Natherio or Galamin. 'Natherio' I asked. 'No my name is Blixen I am Natherios uncle said the centaur. 'What's going to happen to us' I asked Blixen. 'Well you will be eaten later and I will just be tortured again. I looked at him with big eyes. 'I don't want to be eaten' I told him. 'Well where is your partner' Blixen asked me. 'Oh if you mean Natherio I don't know I got separated from him when the werewolf grabbed me' I told him. 'Natherio is you partner' Blixen sounding surprised. 'Yah but I hope he is okay' I said looking down at the floor. 'Well why don't you use your rock thingy that looks like him. All you do is talk in it and Natherio will here you wherever he is, its like one of your worlds cell phones.' Blixen said staring at my pocket. I reached in my pocket pulled out the rock then I spoke into the rock. 'Natherio are you there'? 'Madeline is that you where are you' Natherio said. 'Im in the dudgeon at Nikaiuns castle' I said. 'Were are you' I asked him. 'Im with your brothers and sister' he said. 'Um just so you know your uncle Blixen is alive and I have been talking to him' I said to Natherio. 'What do you mean he is still alive' Natherio asked confused. 'I mean that he is not dead' I said to him. 'Oh, is he alright' asked Natherio. 'Yah but he looks beat up bad though I said. 'Talking to your partner are you' came that evil voice again. 'Its supper time and im hungry, bring her now ' said Nikaiun. Then a werewolf grabbed me. Then Blixen said ' Deadly Stampede'. Then the there was three ghost like creatures and they went right through the werewolf and the werewolf that grabbed me fell to the floor and didn't get up again. 'You are a fool Blixen you will die today as well' Nikaiun said with a mad look. 'Well I will never allow you to harm this human' said Blixen. I look at Blixen with tears in my eyes.'Well then you shall die first then' Nikaiun said. Blixen looked at him with real hatred then said 'Bring it on coward'. 'Coward' said Nikaiun with anger in his eyes. 'Yes you're a coward because you are going to eat a innocent human girl' said Blixen. I thought he went a little to far on that one. 'Fool I kill you now' yelled Nikaiun. Then the chains holding back Blixen disappeared and Blixen fell to the floor. Then Nikaiun said 'Darkness death'. Then a black phantom like creature went trough Blixen. Then Blixen did not get up. I started to cry and then I said 'you're a monster Nikaiun'. ' o am I let me show you how monstery I can be' said Nikaiun then started to open his mouth and showed me about one million teeth. He started to walk over to me then there was a familiar voice Hove Crusher then the floor started to shake. 'Natherio' I yelled. ' Madeline get away from him' yelled Natherio. Then Natherio saw Blixen on the floor. Then Natherio tackled Nikaiun. Nikaiun fell to the floor and I ran to Natherio and jumped on his back. Then Nikaiun ran till we were fare away from Nikaiuns castle. I did not speak till Natherio asked me if I was okay. 'No im not fine I never seen anybody killed 

before' I answered and I was shaking very bad. Then I slid of Natherios back. Natherio turned around and hugged me. Then I flung my arms around his neck and did not let go for two minutes. 'I thought I was going to die in there' I told him. 'Well your safe now and that's all that matters' Natherio said with a friendly smile.

'Your brothers and sister are waiting for me too return with you. Do you want to start to go to Wizard Tower or make camp'. 'I want to start heading to Wizard Tower' I said. 'All right climb on my back Madeline' said Natherio. I climbed on

Natherios back then we were on are way to Wizard Tower. We were about two miles away from Wizard Tower when Natherio stopped. 'Why did you stop Natherio were almost there' I asked him. 'Its getting dark and we can go the rest of the way in the morning' Natherio answered. 'Alright Natherio' I said getting of his back. 'Ill keep watch' said Natherio. 'But you need your sleep too Natherio' I told him. 'Ill be fine Madeline' said Natherio. 'Alright you keep watch half the night and ill watch the other half okay' I said. 'All right all right you win' said Natherio 'but I call the first half to keep watch. I'll wake you when its your turn watch'. 'Goodnight Natherio' I said. 'Goodnight Madeline' said Natherio. Then Natherio built a fire and I fell asleep. Next thing it was morning and Natherio was no where to be seen. 'Natherio' I called. 'Natherio were are you. Then I heard hooves behind me. I spun around and Natherio grabbed me and went running. 'Stop why are we running' I asked him. All he did was point behind him and there was a pack of werewolves. 'What did you do' I asked. 'I did not do nothing they work for Nikaiun and there after us' Natherio said in-between breaths. Natherio suddenly stopped and said 'Aw man Nikaiuns got the plantmen working for him too. Give me a break'. I looked in front of us and seen why Natherio stopped. There in front of us were about fifty plant looking creatures. 'What are they Natherio' I asked the centaur. 'Those are the creatures who control the plants' Natherio said looking at all of them. 'Don't like my new slaves Natherio' came Nikaiuns evil voice. I looked up and saw Nikaiun land in back of the plant things. Then I looked behind me and saw the werewolves that were chasing us were now behind us. 'Um Natherio were surrounded by werewolves, plant things, a goblin, a troll and a very big evil dragon do you have a plan or what' I asked Natherio. 'Nope' was Natherios answer. I looked around at the plant things and said ' they are so disgusting I never want to eat vegetables again'. ' Natherio smiled. Then Nikaiun said 'Oh Natherio by the way do you remember a white centaur.' 'Yes she was killed bye you and your goblins along time ago.. Why?' said Natherio. 'Because it just so happens she's not dead she is at my Castle trying to escape'. said Nikaiun. 'Boy does she have an bad temper. It took 4 hours to get her in the dungeon. But enough about her.' but before Nikaiun could finish Natherio said. 'You better not lay a claw on her'. 'Natherio who is he talking about?' I asked.. ' Ill tell you later.' he answered.


End file.
